


"Jake, shut up and come here."

by River_Nix



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Emma and Jake have a sibling like relationship, Emma and Olive are kind of evil, Enoch is amused, Enoch knows everything, Everyone tries to set Enoch and Jake up, M/M, Miss Peregrine pretends to be oblivious, Olive and Emma dress Jake up, cute jake, flustered jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Why did Jake have to suffer through the consequences of a bet that he didn't even partake in? And as this as the stakes? Someone, just kill him now.Emma and Olive are crazy if they think dressing him up is going to get Enoch to notice him in a positive way. It's just.....not going to happen.Unknown to him though, the necromancer's had his eyes on Jake for a while. Now, seeing Jake all dressed up like he is, he has to say something.(I'm sorry I'm utter trash at summaries)





	"Jake, shut up and come here."

This was a terrible idea. Like, one of the most terrible in the history of ideas. The worst part though? Jake don’t even fully remember how he even got involved in this. All he knew, is that at the moment, he was at the mercy of one Emma Bloom and Olive Abroholos Elephanta. 

 

“Girls, is this really necessary? I wasn’t even part of your little competition with Fiona and Horace!” Emma tsks and just tightens her hold on Jake while Olive searches through a bag with mystery items inside. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter though, is that Olive and I won. So, we shall honour the rules and collect our reward.” Jake grumbles and eyes the bag nervously, growing even more so when Olive places the bag in front of him and starts laying out the clothes

 

There’s a comfortable looking, but oversized blue hoodie, some blood red boxers, a pair of blue shorts, and thigh highs. Again, why? Jake figured that blue must be a good color on him or something as it was obviously the theme for this outfit. 

 

“Remind me again what the stakes were? Just so I can prepare myself for the oncoming trauma that’s about to occur.” Emma roll her eyes at her friends dramatic tone while Olive giggles and explains again. 

 

“Well, we agreed that if Fiona could grow a tomato to be 6ft tall without exploding accidently, then Horace and her would pick out your outfit. However, since Fiona wasn’t able to, we get to pick your outfit.” Jake sighs as Olive squeals before turning to Emma with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“And why did the stakes involve dressing me up?” Emma opens her mouth to answer, but Olive beats her to it. 

 

“To impress Enoch, of course!” Jake sputters at that. 

 

“What?!” Emma smiles wickedly while Olive continues to squeal. It’s not secret that Jake’s had a crush on Enoch. Almost everyone in the loop knew. The only exceptions being Enoch himself and Hugh, who probably wouldn’t care anyway. 

 

“You heard her correctly, Jake. You’re going to look adorable and Enoch is finally going to get his head out of his arse and notice you.” Jake groans and buries his face in his hands. 

 

‘Or I’m going to look ridiculous and he’s going to mock me.’ Jake mumbles his personal thoughts before being pulled to his feet and in front of Emma. 

 

“Alright, you have your clothes. Emma and I are going to step out so you can change. Just call us when you’re done.” Jake sighs, but nods nonetheless. Might as well get this over with. 

 

When the girls exit the room, he looks towards the layed out clothes one more time before resigning to his fate. He removes his coat and shirt first before slipping the hoodie on. Which proves to be as comfortable as it looked. Next, he slips off his pants and boxers to put on the blood red ones. Lovely. The shorts prove to be a bit….small, for Jake, though it was probably done on purpose. 

 

“Ok, you girls can come back in now!” The door opens to reveal a confident looking Emma and a jumpy looking Olive. 

 

“Ooooh! You look so cute, Jake! Enoch’s going to love-wait, where are the thigh highs?” Jake groans at the reminder before sending a pleading look Emma’s way. A look that clearly said: ‘please don’t make me’. 

 

Unfortunately for Jake, Emma wouldn’t grant him that mercy. 

 

“Yes, Jake, why aren’t you wearing all that we laid out for you? I’m sure it’ll look adorable.” Jake bites his bottom lip before nodding and quickly slipping on the thigh highs. Like the hoodie, they’re really soft and comfortable. 

 

‘Well,’ Jake thinks to himself, ‘at least I won’t be embarrassed and uncomfortable.’ Olive offers another squeal before grabbing one of Jake’s arms and pulling. Emma dong her part i taking Jake’s other arm and following Olive. 

 

“Woah! Wait, we’re going out right now?!” Olive giggles at Jake’s mortified tone while Emma chuckles almost evilly. 

 

“Duh! Wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting.” Jake hisses as Emma sings her sentence before blushing furiously once the three reach the living room. 

 

There, sitting on the couch, having a conversation, is Miss Peregrine and Enoch. Or, more like, was having a conversation. Olive and Emma may have interrupted that with their noise. 

 

“Miss Peregrine! Terribly sorry to interrupt, but do you know the whereabouts of Fiona and Horace? We must show them Jake’s outfit.” Miss Peregrine offers a motherly smile before shaking her head. 

 

“I’m afraid not, dear children. However, I do know that Horace is in the garden, reading a book. Perhaps he knows.” Olive nods and moves to pull Jake out of the room again before Miss Peregrine’s voice is heard again. 

 

“By the way, Jake, you look adorable. Emma and Olive did a nice job when picking out your clothes.” Jake blushes and offers their guardian a quiet ‘thanks’ before being pulled out of the room. 

 

“Well, that was awkward as hell.” Jake complains as Olive drags him to the back door, Emma in tow. 

 

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad. Enoch didn’t even say anything.” Jake rolls his eyes at Emma before focusing back on where Olive’s taking him. 

 

From there, the rest of the afternoon is pretty uneventful. Of course, Jake gets further compliments on his outfit and such, but other than that, nothing else. It’s just a normal day in the loop. Well, as normal as you could get with 11 peculiars living in one house. 

 

By the time lunch was ready, Jake had gotten used to his new outfit and didn’t look nearly as flustered as he did in the beginning of the day. Miss Peregrine had prepared a delicious tomato soup, complete with garlic bread and some vegetables to go on the side. When Jake tried to sit in his normal seat, next to Emma and Miss Peregrine, Fiona objected and pointed towards the seat near the end of the table. The one next to Enoch. 

 

“Why don’t you sit there today, Jake?” Jake eyed the young girl curiously. The long day had helped him forget why he was in this outfit in the first place, so people wanting him to sit next to Enoch made him confused. 

 

“I agree. Fiona and I need to discuss how the tomato was cleaned up after exploding outside.” Jake looked to Miss Peregrine with an understanding look. Her explanation made way more sense to him. 

 

“Alright. Fair enough.” Jake takes his seat next to Enoch before joining everyone who’s started eating in eating. 

 

Halfway into lunch, Jake feels something….running along hi bare thigh. Looking down, he sees nothing at first, so thinks nothing of it. When he feels it again, he glares down at his lap and sees that one of his thigh high socks had been pulled down slightly. What the?

 

“Jake, are you alright? You’re glaring at the floor.” Jake looks up to see Olive’s concerned face and smiles to drive the worry away. 

 

“Don’t worry, Olive. I’m fine. It just….feels like something’s rubbing up my thigh. Probably a fly or one of Hugh’s bees.” At the mention of his name, Hugh’s head shoots up to stare at Jake. 

 

“One of my bees? Oh, sorry, Jake. I thought I got all of them back in before dinner.” Jake offers a kind smile. 

 

“Don’t worry Hugh. It’s not like I was stung, or anything. If one of your bees’ is just walking up my thigh, then I’ll live.” Hugh tilts his head, but nods and sends Jake a smile in response. 

 

“Alright, whatever you say.” Jake nod before continuing to eat his food, trying to ignore the feeling of something running up and down his though. 

 

‘Geez, didn’t know bee feet could be so flat and….smooth.’ Jake ponders his findings while Miss Peregrine announces the evening plans. 

 

“Alright everyone, after lunch is cleaned up, you may all head to your rooms for some alone time or play outside. We won’t have our walk today.” Claire and Bronwyn xhat excitedly about having a tea party outside while Fiona asks Hugh to help pollinate some of her flowers. 

 

When Jake goes to say something to Olive, he’s stopped by something squeezing his thigh. Looking down, he notices a hand. As his eyes travel along the arm to discover who’s hand it is, he comes face to face with Enoch. The necromancer gives him a blank stare before mouthing something ot Jake. 

 

“Meet me in my room. We need to talk.” Jake hesitantly nods before standing up and helping Miss Peregrine with the dishes. It doesn’t take as long as he’d hoped. 

 

“Jake, would you like o come play tag with us?” Jake smiles down at Fiona, but shakes his head. 

 

“Sorry Fi, Enoch needs to talk to me.” Fiona looks disappointed for a second before smiling and nodding her head. A knowing look in her eye. 

 

“Alright. Well, we’ll be playing for a while. Feel free to join in whenever.” Jake nods and watches as Fiona jogs out the door and into the garden. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Jake prepares himself for this upcoming talk and walks upstairs. As he nears Enoch’s room, his mind flashes back to their first encounter. Enoch did not go easy on him the first time they met. 

 

“Enoch? I’m here, you wanted to talk….?” Jake stands silently in front of the door before it’s opened. Peeking in, Jake sees that Enoch’s sitting on his bed, leaving him to wonder who opened the door. 

 

“Enoch? What do you-woah! Sorry little guy.” Jake stops mid step to avoid stepping on the little homunculi. That answers who opened the door then. 

 

“Jake, pull up a chair. You might be a bit more comfortable sitting down for this.” Jake bites his lip at Enoch’s tone. It’s rough, yes, but not in a bad way. It sent shivers down Jake’s spine. 

 

Pulling up a chair, Jake brings it so he’s sitting in front of Enoch before looking up. His hands find their place on his lap, the long sleeves helping in hiding the way his fingers are curling in and out. 

 

“Alright Enoch, what’d you want to talk about?” Enoch stares at Jake for a few moments before speaking. His tone a combination of curiosity and suspicion. 

 

“I was just wondering who picked your outfit today. Those clothes certainly don’t look like anything you’d own.” Jake tilts his head in confusion.

“Ummmm, Olive and Emma picked my outfit. It was the result of some bet made with Fiona and Horace.” Enoch nods his head before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs. 

 

“Why was this the result if you weren’t part of that bet?” Jake shrugs, he still doesn’t know either. 

 

“Did they do this for a reason, Jake?” Jake tenses at Enoch’s question. There wa a reason. A reason that shouldn’t be shared here or now. 

 

“The way you tensed up answers my question. Here’s another one: what was the reason?” Jake shakes his head. 

 

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” Enoch’s eyes narrow slightly before he raises a brow. 

 

“Oh? And pray tell, why not?” Jake gulps as Enoch’s narrowed gaze bores into him. It makes finding an actual excuse hard. 

 

“Well, it’s not exactly….uhhhh….I’m not supposed to tell you…?” It comes out as more of a question, leaving Jake to mentally curse. Now Enoch can definitely tell that he’s lying. Mistake number one: lying to Enoch. 

 

“Oh, is that so?” Jake nods his head before slowly rising from his chair. Mistake number two: thinking that Enoch would actually buy his fib. 

 

“Ummm, I’m just going to….you know…..go see what Fiona and the rest are up to. Great chat.” Jake forces a smile before turning around and walking to the door. Mistake number three: taking his eyes off of Enoch. 

 

Jake’s hand hovers over the door knob. Before he can grab it and open the door, someone grabs his arm and spins him around. Jake swallows audibly at the look Enoch sends him. The fact that they’re roughly the same height make it worse, since Enoch can practically glare into his eyes at that point. 

 

“Ummm, Enoch-?” Enoch shakes his head before caging Jake’s head between his arms. 

 

“Did you really think I believed you? For even a second?” Jake bites his bottom lip before shaking his head. 

“I guess not. More like….hoped you believed me.” Jake shrinks back as Enoch tsks at him. 

 

“I’m no fool, Jake. You know that.” Jake nods in agreement before looking down. If he can avoid Ench’s calculating eyes, then he’ll be fine. 

 

An idea that goes right out the window when fingers find their way under his chin and force his head back up. 

 

“I prefer talking to you, not your hair, Jacob.” Jake nods and leans back to get some space, Enoch’s fingers not releasing his chin. 

 

“Now, I’ll give you one last chance to tell me the truth. What was the reason?” Jake licks his bottom lip to soothe the harsh bite he delivered before countering Enoch’s question with one of his own. 

 

“What if it’s not your business to know?” Jake cringes at his own question. It’s official now, he’s dug his own grave. 

 

“I think it’s my business when I have a feeling that I’m the reason. Or at least, involved.” Jake’s eyes wide. Does Enoch know? Did someone tell him? Oh boy, if he wasn’t dead then, he’s certainly dead no-

 

“Mph!” Jake squeaks as Enoch leans forward and quickly connects their lips in a quick kiss. It lasts for a moment before Enoch pulls back, jake covering his mouth in shock. 

 

“What?” Jake risks a glance up at Enoch to find the older boy giving him an unimpressed look. 

 

“Like I said earlier, Jacob, I’m no fool. I know about your feelings and how they involve me.” Jake gulps and attempts to merge with the door by how far he’s leaning back against it. 

 

“O-ok. Ummm….” Jake’s eyes dart back and forth as he attempts to find something to ay. Enoch, however, simply grins in amusement. 

 

“”You’re so cute.” Jake  gasps and looks up at the necromancer, convinced he heard that wrong.

 

“What did you just say?” Enoch rolls his eyes before lowering his arms from their positions besides Jake’s head and gripping Jake’s hips. Pulling him a bit closer, Enoch whispers his statement again. 

 

“I said that you’re very cute, Jacob. Take it as a compliment.” Jake begins to talk but is interrupted by Enoch’s lips fitting over his again. 

 

The grip on Jake’s hips get a bit tighter, prompting him to relax and to still in his shaking. It takes a few moments for that to happen. When it does, Jake finds himself wrapping his arms around Enoch’s neck and pulling Enoch forward. The two kss for a few minutes before pulling back for some much needed air. 

 

Jake blushes and leans forward to bury his face in Enoch’s shoulder while Enoch sends a look of adoration to the younger boy. Jake hums as he feels Enoch rub slow, soothing circles along his back before bringing his hand up behind Enoch’s head and brushing his fingers through his curly hair. 

 

“So, you had feelings for me too, huh?” Enoch shrugs while continuing to rub Jake’s back, almost purring as Jake’s fingers run through his dark brown locks. 

 

“Recently noticed them, yes.” Jake giggles before pulling back and standing in front of Enoch again, arms crossed and hip cocked out. 

 

“So…..does this mean that you’ll drop the act of hating me and admitting your undying love for me?” Jake teases, determined to get Enoch back for the years of torment. 

 

“Jake, shut up and come here.” Jake shakes his head before running to the door, opening it, and running out. 

 

“Jacob!” Enoch rushes after the giggling boy, secretly amused at Jake’s antics. 

 

“Come and get me if you really want me!” Jake’s laughter is heard throughout the house as Enoch chases him.

 

Through the living room, through the kitchen, and even out in the garden, where the younger children stop their game of tag to smile at the new couple. Even Miss Peregrine has come out to enjoy the positivity of the atmosphere and the smiling faces of her children. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok. I also suck at summaries, so please bare with me.


End file.
